missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Trip to the Underworld/Transcript
This is a transcript for the second episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA – DAY' PENELOPE is busy working at her tapestry, in the garden. TELEMACHUS is beside her, next to a pond, playing with a wooden model galley ship. He is pushing it along with a stick. But he pushes the model ship too far and can not get it back. Penelope: (O.S.) (humming gayly) Hmmm mmm mmmm hmmm! Telemachus: (jumping) Ahh Ah ahh! (disappointed) Hey come back! He turns to look at his mother. Just then, he sees the tapestry. CUT TO TIGHT SHOT on tapestry. It depicts Ulysses preparing to tackle an army of ghosts. Telemachus: (Cont'd, concerned) Oh NO! It looks like Father's ship is under attack by GHOSTS! Penelope: (confident/calm) Don't worry my son! It would take more than any army of ghosts to prevent your father's return! DISSOLVE TO: Act I 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SEA NEAR THE ENDS OF THE EARTH/SHIP – DAY' CUT TO WIDE SHOT on Ulysses' ship as it sails over a choppy sea (SFX: TORRENTIAL RAIN/TEMPEST). DIOMEDES is sitting rowing. Up near the helm, TITAN and ULYSSES are struggling to keep the ship on course. With each roll, we hear the sound of an amphora breaking (SFX: SMASHING CROCKERY). Owl: (flying in the storm) Oohh wwoo oohhh wwooo ooo wwhooo!.... Ulysses and Titan: (straining) Uurrgghh! CUT TO MS on OWL, it is frantically flapping its wings to resist the powerful wind. ZEPHYR and NISA are on the rear deck. NISA tries to persuade ZEPHYR to do the same as her: she is playing at keeping her balance despite being rocked around by the waves. She slides around the deck on the slippery water surface, whe slips between Zephyr's legs. Nisa (laughing, playing) HiihiiHI! (enthusiastic) Come on, Zephyr, This is GREAT! Zephyr: No way, Nisa. I am sea sick enough as it is, besides I've got work to do. Hit by a sudden gust, the bird pulls back and OFF, but manages to fly into the wind (BACK INTO FRAME) by flapping its wings even more vigorously. PHILO is terrified as he clings on to the mast for dear life, with his arms and legs. Philo: (afraid) Who cares about work when were all gonna die?! The ship rolls again, and another amphora can be heard breaking (SFX: BREAKING CROCKERY.). DATES is slumped down on a pile of goods (crates, baskets), next to PHILO. He is doing his best to stop them from flying all over the place. Dates: (shouting out to Philo, against the wind) IF THAT´S A PROBLEM, WHY DID YOU SUGGEST WE SAIL...(catching a bottle in his teeth) Just then a vase flies in the wind and gets stuck in DATES' mouth. He spits it out. Dates: (Cont'd) ...TO THE UNDERWORLD! CUT TO MS ON PHILO, looking annoyed. Philo: (shouting against the wind) Because it's the only way we'll ever find our way back to Ithaca. CUT TO MS ON NISA, who has heard the conversation. She is balancing along the ship rail with no fear. Nisa: (enjoying herself) WHAT! Just by talking to some shabby old ghost! PHILO, pulling an exasperated face. Philo: (pedantic) Tiresias is NOT a shabby old ghost. He's a legendary SOOTHSAYER ghost! If anyone can help us find our way home, it's HIM! Near NISA, the OWL is still struggling against the wind. All of a sudden, a particularly strong gust blows it away towards the stern. The OWL shoots OUT OF SHOT. Owl: (blown out of control) Hoo hooooowwwwwO! Ulysses at the helm. Ulysses: (calm) Hm, Philo´s right, Dates. Besides, what's the harm in a little cruise to the land of the dead. TITAN, who is at the helm, gets hit right in the face by the OWL. He takes his concentration off the helm for a split second, making the ship yaw. Ulysses gets thrown out with the rudder so he is hanging on for his life, no boat beneath him. Titan: (groan) Hh! Owl: (smacking Titan) Huuu! Titan: Oh. Ulysses: (thrown about) UurrgGHH! The boat turns and he gets swung back on board. Ulysses (Cont'd) OOHH! Titan smiles with relief and big slightly ironic smile. VFX Transition: 'SEQ. 3' 'INT. HADES' PALACE/THRONE ROOM – DAY' WIDE SHOT on HADES' huge palace. It is built up against the wall of a gigantic cave that stretches deep into the cliff side. The palace is made out of black, iridescent volcanic rock. Daunting statues of grimacing demons line the palace's façades and the steps leading up to the entrance. White clouds are floating over the ground. ZOOM IN ON the entrance. LAP DISSOLVE TO the throne room. Thousands of precious stones give it an eerie, surrealistic glitter. HADES is sitting on his throne, scepter in hand. POSEIDON is before him. Hades (calm, diplomatic) Explain your concern brother, Poseidon, why should I stop Ulysses from entering my domain? Poseidon (obviously putting on an act) Because he's a treacherous ROGUE! If you let him in, the underworld will never be the same. Hades looks suspiciously at POSEIDON. Hades: Mmmm. On the other hand any mortal brave enough to seek out one of my ghosts may be entertaining to watch. ON POSEIDON, with a look of revenge on his face. Poseidon: (pure evil) And even more entertaining to destroy. Spin VFX transition: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. OCEAN – DAY' Match clip with spin in on face of Sinis. Sinis is being held upside down by a large strong Merchant. The Merchant shakes Sinis as stolen goods fall out of his pocket. Merchant: (heaving Sinis) Huugh Huugh Huugh. Sinis: (shaken upside down) I swear Captain, I had absolutely nothing to do with the appearance of these items in my pockets. The MERCHANT still holding SINIS by one leg dangles him over the side of the ship. Merchant: (business like/merciful) Tell you what Sinis, give me one good reason I shouldn't feed you to the sharks and I'll give it serious consideration. Sinis: (caught out) Hm, Give me a moment would you? Merchant: Oh Well! Bon appetite. Sinis: (underwater yell) SINIS goes plunging into the water (SFX: SPLASH!). Sinis drops through the ocean. A small distance away under water, POSEIDON is standing watching the scene. For a moment he whatched the air bubbles leaving Sinis´ body. Poseidon: Now that is exactly the sort of low life scum I need to help with my plans. hahaha.... The sea starts to morph around SINIS. Sinis: (scared) Waaagggghhrrrrrrrrr! SINIS is brought out of the sea by a tube of water like a worm holding im on a plateau high above the water. Poseidon huge looks looms over Sinis, who is tiny in comparison. Poseidon (theatrical) HEllooOOO. My friend! Your worthless life just has taken on a whole new meaning. Sinis: Uh! Sinis looks very frightened. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5. ' 'EXT. SHIP – DAY' The dark clouds of thunder gives way to beautiful weather. The sudden drop in wind pressure throws Owl forward and he slams into the ships mask just above Philo. Nisa also falls forward and lands on her front. Owl and Nisa: (falling forward) WWWahhhhahhghg! Owl: (stopping suddenly) Hhg! CS Owl is collapsed on Philo's head. Philos looks comical as his arms flap about released from his long tense grip to the mask. Philo: (scared) It must be the will of the Gods! HS of Ulysses. Ulysses: (cool) Hmmmmm! For once, that's fine with me! Sinis: (O.S.) (in the distance/drowning) Hmm ppa ppu! SINIS is splashing around in the water trying to swim but drowning. Sinis: (Cont'd) (crying out) Help me, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! The crew members look at each other in astonishment. ZEPHYR points at something to port. Zephyr: HEY! Over there. The ship sails next to Sinis, Titan sees Sinis' feet above the water and picks him up out of the water by the ankle. Titan: (heaving) UughhA! Sinis: (spiting water) Ha papa pu! Dankyou Dankyou! CUT TO LS ON POSEIDON, who is watching the scene from the crest of a wave. Poseidon: (evil) I am truly going to enjoy this. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. SHIP – DAY' FADE-IN: SINIS, the shipwrecked thief, is stuffing himself as though he hadn't eaten for weeks. The COMPANIONS are listening attentively to him. The OWL has flown over and is sniffing him warily, but SINIS pays no attention to it. Sinis: (falsely melodramatic) My name's… (thinking) Uuhhh... is Sinis. I... uh... we (to himself) Thats IT... (pretending) WE were caught in a tempest... The Owl looks at Sinis scrutinizing him. Sinis pulls his chicken leg away as though afraid it may get stolen by the Owl. Owl: (innocent hoot) Hoooo. Sinis: (more melodramatic) ...and our ship went down with all my belongings. He goes back to his food, as if everything were normal, spots the owl who is now behind the ships mask, throws his chicken bone that just nearly hits Owl. DATES, looking interested. Owl: (smart) Humph, oh. Dates: (smooth) So you're a merchant? Ah! (cough) What you deal in? SINIS answers without thinking. Sinis: (natural) Stolen Goods. As soon as he realizes what he has said. Ulysses and Titan look at each other. Sinis tries to backtrack. Sinis: (Cont'd) (stammering) Da..I..I.. II.. Dat is I RECOVER stolen goods and return them to the people that lost ´em. Ulysses and Titan look at each other, puzzled by Sinis' behavior. ON ULYSSES, frowning. He is just about to speak when DIOMEDES calls out: Diomedes: Ulysses! The CREW MEMBERS rush to the bow, where they spot various sinister-looking shapes looming up in the fog. These figures turn out to be dozens of wrecked ships covered in seaweed. They are entering a ship's graveyard! Ulysses: Huh? Philo: (shaking with fear) Oh Dear! We have truly reached the ends of the earth. The Kingdom of Darkness, where Hades the Merciless reigns supreme… DATES is terrified as he contemplates the various shipwrecks up ahead. He looks daggers at PHILO: Dates: (furious) And YOU are the one who brought my precious ship here to perish! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. LAND AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH – DUSK' Our heroes finish mooring the ship to a vessel that has been half-smashed against the spiky shoreline reefs. All there is of "land" – an uninviting cluster of cliffs – lies shrouded in fog. To call the place "gloomy" would be an understatement! ULYSSES turns to his glum-looking companions. Philo and Dates: (O.S., shaking with fear) Uh hhhuhh huhuh uhuh huhuh! Ulysses: (Gathering team spirit) Oh come on guys?! By this time tomorrow we´ll have accomplished our mission and be (slow and clear) On our way h-o-m-e! CUT TO TIGHT ON NISA, ZEPHYR, PHILO AND DATES, all making a face of grimace, except Philo who looks very scared. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. LAND AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH – NIGHT' The crew is asleep. DIOMEDES, who is supposed to be keeping watch, has dozed off by the fire. He is snoring loudly. Diomedes: (con´t snoring) Zzzzghhsshhhh! zzzghhghhhzzzzzhhhhh! A figure can be seen rummaging through the crew's belongings – it turns out to be SINIS. Sinis: (griping to himself) Eh, just my luck!… Here I am stuck on a ship with nothing worth the effort to swipe! ON THE OWL opening one eye and spots Sinis. It hoots. Owl: (sounding the alarm) Ooo-ooo! Ooo-ooo! This wakes DIOMEDES with a start; he bolts defensively to his feet, as if he were under attack. Diomedes: (waking up) HHGGG! .. gzzHhhh! uugh! Who's there? WHAT'S going on? He catches sight of SINIS. Diomedes: (Cont'd) (alarmed) HEY! Sinis with his hands held high, looking as innocent as possible. Sinis: (smiling/amiable) That's just what I was wondering. Aren't YOU supposed to be on watch?! DIOMEDES shakes his head. He looks embarrassed at having been caught sleeping when he is supposed to be keeping watch. Diomedes: (embarrassed cough) Hhugh ghg! (stammering) No, no, I'm, I´m just fine...just, err, checking the fire, (coughs again) Phh hg, well, I'll just be getting back to my post! DIOMEDES gets back into his look-out position, his eyes wide open, looking vigilant and suspicious. SINIS looks elsewhere, trying to look innocent. However, in next to no time, DIOMEDES' eyes start fluttering, until they close completely. Diomedes drops back off to sleep, snoring more loudly than ever. Diomedes: (CONT'D) (con´t snoring) Hhgggzz pphhghhdd hhhgggh gggghhh. Suddenly, the fog around him thickens, until it is totally opaque. It surrounds Sinis who is looking through bags to steal something. Sinis: (frightened) Woh! Wa, Well What´s going on...?! All of a sudden, POSEIDON (as a huge face) appears in front SINIS. His body seems to be a part of the fog. Sinis: (Cont'd', scared) Y, You again, What do you want!?? POSEIDON looks SINIS right in the eye. Poseidon: (evil whisper) For starters I didn't rescue you from the ocean because I like your face. The fog thickens to form POSEIDON'S hand. It grabs SINIS by the neck and lifts him up off the deck. Unable to speak, SINIS gurgles incomprehensibly. Sinis: (chocking) I am in your debt, oh mighty Poseidon. (being strangled) Ahha! POSEIDON draws in even closer to SINIS. Poseidon: (cont.) (evil whisper) Then listen carefully and I´ll tell you how you can pay off your first installment. FADE OUT. Act II 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. LAND AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH – DAY' On the shore in front of the ship, ULYSSES, TITAN, and DIOMEDES are getting ready to leave. NISA hovers round ULYSSES, trying to influence him. Nisa: (pleading) AHH, come on Ulysses. (persuading) What if you need someone little to squeeze under a rock, or something… ON ULYSSES, who keeps on preparing his gear, amused by NISA's attempts to be part of the party. Ulysses: (nonchalant) We'll send for you. Nisa: (desperate) Yeah. But...what if ghosts won't talk to grown-ups only KIDS?!! ON ULYSSES, smiling and shaking his head in refusal. Ulysses: (nicely) Then we'll just have to use sign language. NISA gives up trying. Nisa: (not giving up) Ok, but if you guys get in over your heads, (Sing song) Don't say I didn't warn you! Just then, PHILO's voice can be heard. Philo: (theatrical) I understand your wish to be part of such a noble endeavor Nisa. Once again, we lay our lives on the line to find our beloved home... TITAN growls in exasperation (SFX: GROWLING.), adding, with a falsely innocent smile: Titan: Does "We" mean YOU comin' too?! PHILO's pretentious air disappears immediately. Philo: I'm a poet, so I was speaking metaphorically, of course. Besides I owe it to the goddess Athena to defend the ship that will carry us HOME! The others laugh. Nisa, Dates, Zephyr, Titan, Diomedes and Ulysses: (laughing) Hahahahahahahaahahaha! SINIS comes up to ULYSSES. He is wearing a forced smile. Sinis: (salesman-like) I on the other hand would already be a resident of the land of the dead if it weren't for my rescue! So I owe it to you! The OWL hoots and starts fluttering about madly, flapping its wings. Owl: (hooting in protest) Ho ho huhu ho Ho ho huhu ho! Nisa: (to Ulysses) I agree! Why should HE go if I can't? ULYSSES DIOMEDES AND SINIS looks at NISA and OWL too, SINIS has a sly smile. Ulysses: (hero-like) Because I believe in letting a man pay off his debts! The OWL hoots mournfully. Owl: (mournful hooting) Hoo hooo. The four disappear into the distance along with ULYSSES, SINIS, TITAN and DIOMEDES and a mist fills the horizon. Poseidon: (V.O. with sardonic laughter) ho ho he hah hh ehh he hah! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. ENDS OF THE EARTH/GATE TO THE UNDERWORLD – DAY' ULYSSES and his companions have come to a huge cliff that stretches across the horizon. The clifftop is invisible through the fog. On the cliff wall, a gigantic door slides open. Two huge statues of demon guards are standing on either side of the door. ULYSSES and his COMPANIONS glance at the statues then go in. SINIS shoots nervous glances all around. They walk a few feet down a dark corridor and the gigantic doors shut behind them. Titan: (cautious) Whhhahhwh?! Sinis: (surprised/scared) Ahha! All of a sudden, God Hades' ghostly voice booms out. The huge Body of Hades appears looming in the giant cave. Hades: (masterful) You are welcome to enter my kingdom Ulysses, but you may take out only what and who you take in! ULYSSES lays his hand on his heart. Ulysses: We understand! Hades: (little unexpected quark) That is unless my pet Cerberus decides you should stay. (devilish laughter) Hah hah ahh uh uhuh uh ha! TITAN looks baffled at ULYSSES. ULYSSES looks back, strong. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' ULYSSES and his three companions make their way through a weird environment of vast stone terraces immersed in fog. These terraces are strewn with cracks and spangled with stalagmites. There is a strange glow everywhere. The four men move forward gingerly, their weapons at the ready. Suddenly, a terrifying, raucous, wheezing sound echoes through the cavern. Cerberus: (O.S., terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! A hideous monster emerges from the mist on one of the upper terraces. It's the dreaded CERBERUS, the giant three-headed watchdog guarding the gates to the Underworld. Ulysseus: (questioningly) That's his pet?! Cerbeus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The men immediately hide behind the stone wall formed by the terrace above the one they are already on. ULYSSES glances over the ledge of the stone terrace. CERBERUS is climbing down the terraces, sniffing the air with his three noses. He has not yet spotted the four companions, hiding behind the terrace ledge. Cerberus: (Cont'd, terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ULYSSES gestures to the others, and they start inching along the rock wall to get as far away as they can from the monster's path. ON SINIS smiling wickedly. Suddenly, he pretends to trip. He clutches his ankle, crying out with pain. Sinis: Ow! Ow! Owww! DIOMEDES, TITAN, and ULYSSES turn toward him, incredulously. Diomedes, Titan, and Ulysses: (incredulously) WHA?! UH! Sinis: (loudly/obviously false) Ow the Pain, Ow it hurts! CERBERUS has heard the shouts. His three heads turn in unison in the direction of our hiding heroes. All three throats growl terrifyingly (SFX: GROWLS.), and CERBERUS starts running toward them. Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SINIS makes an apologetic gesture. Ulysses (challengingly) It's time to show this unruly pup how to behave towards its master's guests! ULYSSES draws his two-edged sword. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. SHIP – DAY' NISA, ZEPHYR, and the OWL are leaning on the rail, observing the graveyard of intermingled shipwrecks up ahead. DATES comes up and throws a calculating glance at the wrecks. Dates: Anyone care to join me out there? We might find some interesting bric-a-brac to replace my broken amphorae. Heheh! ON PHILO looking scared. Philo: (scared) What about the evil spirits who are lurking in those haunted wrecks waiting to seize our VERY SOULS??!! But the others are already jumped out of the vessel. PHILO looks on in amazement as they set off. They disappear into the fog. Philo (Cont'd, frightened) Ah… oh no! PHILO glances round, uneasy, frightened by the pervading noises: SFX: CRACKING, CREAKING, EERIE WIND NOISES, ETC. Philo: (Cont'd, petrified) They're already here. (calling) WAIT FOR ME-E-E!! He runs after them. 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' ULYSSES, TITAN and DIOMEDES are standing in front of CERBERUS. SINIS is hanging back behind them, still pretending to be suffering from a sore ankle. While the others are not looking, he lies back and relaxes on a high up out of the way ledge. ULYSSES and DIOMEDES attack simultaneously, on each side; meanwhile, TITAN uses a small stalagmite as a club. But the three heads retaliate, with lightning speed. Not only does CERBERUS manage to dodge their blows, but he also lashes out at them with his fangs. TITAN and ULYSSES have to leap to one side to avoid getting bitten. Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Titan: (jumping) Huh huh hah huh puh pah puh! Meanwhile, DIOMEDES has moved round to the monster's side. Advancing stealthily (tiptoeing in a ludicrous way), he stops to hide behind the stalagmites adorning the terrace (little does he realize that he is perfectly visible behind the stalagmites!). Assuming the monster has not seen him, he comes creeping up to its side and hides behind a nearby stalagmite. He gets ready to jump out and stab the beast. But it is too late: CERBERUS swivels one of his heads round in his direction, his jaws gaping wide. ULYSSES has seen what is going on. DIOMEDES, on the other hand, is totally unaware of the danger. Ulysses: (fighting) Ha ya gah, huha gah!! Titan: Rah! Sinis: (chuckles) chese. Diomedes: (panting) Ha, ha. Ulysses: (shouting with concern) DIOMEDES LOOK OUT! DIOMEDES looks up and, just in time, sees the beast's head above his. He throws himself down to the ground. The jaws snap shut on the stalagmite (just above DIOMEDES' head), crunching into it as if it were a piece of candy! ULYSSES and TITAN run under the dogs legs and pick up DIOMEDES, just in time as the Jaws of the CERBERUS come once again crashing down. Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Diomedes: (being pulled to safety) I hate to say it, but this is one bully whose bite is worse than his bark! ULYSSES, SINIS, TITAN, and DIOMEDES have slipped into a crevice too narrow for the monster's paws or heads. Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! But time is running out because CERBERUS is busy searching for them. Diomedes: (relieved) Ahhh.. ULYSSES expression changes to one of enlightenment, HE places his hand on Titan's shoulder. Ulysses: (excited) I've got an idea! Titan: Oh? FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 14' 'INT. GHOST SHIP/HOLD – DAY' Carrying torches to light the way, PHILO, DATES, NISA, ZEPHYR, and the OWL are exploring the hold of a wreck. There is old rigging hanging everywhere, along with overturned crates and baskets. ZEPHYR and the OWL rummage through a heap of old wicker baskets. The OWL has lifted up the wicker lid on one of them and is trying to peek inside. But the bird leans in too far and goes plummeting in. The lid slams shut behind it. ZEPHYR doesn't see any of this going on: he is busy opening another basket, which turns out to be full of old rags. Zephyr: (disappointed) There´s nothing but rags on this worthless ship. Owl: Oh hoho hoho hu! (in barrel) Ho ho. DATES is rummaging further ahead, looking at a strange object sighs. PHILO shoots terrified glances every way. OWL gets trapped insode a barrel, Dates is using to help himself up, the owl hoots for help from inside. Philo: (stuttering with fear) Then M-M-M-Maybe i-i-i-its t-t-time to head b-b-b-back! Suddenly the owl jumps out -free- from the barrel. This gives Philo a big surprise. Owl: Hu! Philo: (scared) AAAAHHHH!!!! PHILO recovers his composure as soon as he realizes it's only the OWL... Philo: (cont'd, sigh) Ohh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' In the cave where ULYSSES, DIOMEDES and TITAN are hiding, the vicious CERBERUS is clawing at the rock to get in. Ulyssess is smiling, this is the adventure he really enjoys. Ulysses: (calling instructions) Alright, is everyone ready? On your marks, get set... Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! But DIOMEDES jumps the gun. Before ULYSSES has the chance to say or do anything, CERBERUS turns and goes running after DIOMEDES. TITAN and ULYSSES look at each other, stunned. DIOMEDES runs like crazy, with CERBERUS hot on his heels. Diomedes: (running and yelling) WwwOOAAAAHHHH!!! Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Meanwhile, TITAN has climbed out of the crevice. Pulling himself up onto the next stone platform, he goes over to a stalagmite and grabs it with both hands to snap it off. Titan: (groaning, heaving) NNAAUhhh!! (showing off) Dada! The stalagmite breaks off. ULYSSES looks at DIOMEDES, who is zigzagging between the stalagmites, dodging the monster's jaws. Diomedes: (running and yelling) WwwOOAAAAHHHH!!! Ulysses: (shouting) Get back over here, Diomedes! Diomedes: (breathless) Huff, huff… I'm doing Huff, huff the best, I can! ULYSSES waves his arms to lure the monster his way. Ulysses: HEY! TRIPLE UGLY - COME AND GET ME! Still up on the higher terrace, TITAN lies flat on the ground, out of sight. He waits for DIOMEDES and CERBERUS to come closer. Ulysses: (cont'd, calling triumphantly) Titan, time to bring down the house! When the monster is directly down below, TITAN gets up, runs over to the ledge, and jumps on its back. Titan: (tribal yell) YAHAAAAAA! Cerberus: (terrifying growl) CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Perched up on the monster's neck, TITAN starts hitting the stalagmites on the roof of the cave breaking them, one of CERBERUS'S heads swipes to quickly to catch Titan that the head goes through the caves roof, then by thrashing about the roof starts to cave in. After the dust settles ULYSSES and DIOMEDES see that CERBERUS is crushed under many fallen stones. Only one head appears from underneath, trying to growl but unable to move. Cerberus: (CONT'D, whimper growl) Hmmmm! Ulysses: (worried/ calling) TITAN?! ULYSSES and DIOMEDES run to the top of the rock heap search under around the rubble for Titan. They heave away big rocks. Diomedes: (heaving) Uuggh gghg aaahH! Blue hand appears through the rocks. ULYSSES and DIOMEDES clasp hands in rejoicement. Ulysses and Diomedes: (happy) HH HE HEY! Titan is heaving his way out of the pile. Titan: (straining) HHuuAA! Diomedes: (celebrating) Titan is the man! TITAN IS THE MAN! ULYSSES, DIOMEDES and TITAN rejoice, SINIS looks on not satisfied. WIPE. 'SEQ. 16' 'INT. GHOST SHIP/HOLD – DAY' DATES, NISA, ZEPHYR, PHILO and the OWL are about to come out of the ship's hold. Dates: (teasing Philo) Hey, Yellow Belly! Ghost got you yet?! PHILO shrugs and looks annoyed. NISA and ZEPHYR burst out laughing. Nisa and Zephyr: (laughing/mocking) Hah HHA HA HA hah ah! All of a sudden, a chorus of screeches rings out all around them. They quit laughing and look at each other, puzzled. Nisa, Dates, Zephyr: (startled) Huh?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. SHORE – DAY' The companions come running out of the wreck, chased by an army of moths as large as bats, with glistening, bulging eyes. Philo, Dates, Nisa, & Zepyhr: (scared, shouting) AAAAHHHH!!! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES/CAVE OF GEMS– DAY' ULYSSES and his companions are now making their way through a cavern with luminescent walls streaked with veins of precious stones and metals. ULYSSES smiles at the sight of all these treasures. Ulysses: (chuckling) Huh wow! Dates would give his right arm for a handful of this treasure! TITAN growls in agreement (SFX: GROWLS.). DIOMEDES looks disapproving. Diomedes: (serious) And Hades would be more than happy to take that and all the rest of him as well, if he dared! The cavern suddenly opens out onto a steep ravine. Down below, a dark river is groaning, carrying along what seem to be streams of phantoms. (Design note: The ghosts should not be too hideous. These white, evanescent forms are floating half-immersed in the Styx river. Their faces are barely perceptible.) Ulysses: There's our highway to the heart of the Underworld 'The River Styx'. (explaining) According to legend Tiresias is at the other end... ULYSSES pauses and looks at the rushing water. Ulysses: (cont'd, thoughtful) Near the 'Well of Souls'. ULYSSES throws his rope over the side of the cliff and ties the other end to a bolder. Ulysses: (cont'd, calling) We'll follow the river bank! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' ULYSSES, DIOMEDES, and TITAN have begun their perilous descent. Ulysses, Titan and Diomedes: (straining) Ha! Hh uuu aahh hhuh mmm nnn aa hh! They are using a rope to abseil down. SINIS is still up top - he is to be the last to go down. ULYSSES, DIOMEDES, and TITAN are on their way down the rock face. DIOMEDES looks down at the choppy waters of the Styx. Suddenly, POSEIDON's voice sounds out behind SINIS. Poseidon: (O.S) Mmm, your sprained ankle was a lame attempt to fulfill our agreement, mortal! SINIS turns around and sees POSEIDON before him. Sinis: (scared) Ahhh, ahh! Poseidon: Unfortunately there are rules even the gods must obey, or I'd do it myself. POSEIDON gestures and a large red trident appears in SINIS' hands. Poseidon: (cont'd): Go on. Get rid of that pest Ulysses, now. SINIS is stunned. Before he has time react, POSEIDON has already disappeared. Shaking slightly, SINIS has moved closer to the edge of the cliff. He raises his trident and brings it crashing down on the ground. Sinis: (striking with force) A-HA! There is a clap of thunder (SFX: THUNDER.). The rope snaps and a crack starts running all the way down the rock wall, sending rocks and stone slabs flying. It happens so fast, ULYSSES, DIOMEDES, and TITAN are taken totally by surprise: Ulysses, Diomedes, & Titan: (screaming while falling) WOOoo, WA WA WA HA HAHHHA AAAAHHHH!!!! They all go hurtling downwards. (DIOMEDES flails his arms in the air, TITAN grabs hold of a bolder, which comes away, and ULYSSES lurches backward, clutching what is left of the rope.) They go crashing down into the wildly agitated waters of the Styx. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES/STYX RIVER – DAY' ULYSSES is thrashing about in the rushing water. He looks round for his companions but they are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, TITAN and DIOMEDES come surging out of the water, a few yards away, breathing out noisily. DIOMEDES has swallowed a lot of water and TITAN is doing his utmost to keep him from going under again. Ulysses, Diomedes, & Titan: (panting & straining) Ahhgg hhuhuh! The old warrior is thrashing around madly. Next, he clings on to TITAN and tries to hoist himself onto him. As a result, TITAN is finding it hard to keep from going under himself. The current sweeps the three men along. SINIS stares in astonishment at the trident. Poseidon: (O.S, controlling) You´re only half done, time to take care of the ones out on the ship. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. ENDS OF THE EARTH/DESOLATE COAST – DAY' Dates, Philo, Nisa and Zephyr walk back to their ship along the shore. The enraged OWL smooths out its badly tousled feathers. Philo: (pedantic) I warned you, Dates! Messing with spirits is hazardous to your health! Suddenly, a voice calls out to them. Sinis (O.S., shouting) Hello crew of the Navis!! Nisa, Dates, Philo and Zephyr: (bewildered) Huh? The four crew members look at each other in astonishment. Suddenly, SINIS is standing before them. Sinis: (acting surprised) Ahha, There you are! The crew members are gathered round SINIS, who is sitting on a rock rubbing his ankle. He explains what happened, clutching his ankle as he speaks. Sinis: (Cont'd, conniving) Thanks to my ankle, I couldn't continue on with Ulysses and the rest, but he's got ANOTHER mission for the rest of us. That Underworld joint is literally teaming with this stuff, on the floors on the walls, EVERYWHERE! SINIS looks secretive. He thrusts his hand into his pocket and pulls it out closed. He opens it up to reveal a whole array of precious stones. Eyes bulging, DATES greedily reaches out, like a child who wants to grab another child's toy. DATES takes a stone and examines it, like a little kid. Dates: (excited) Oohhh! Very NICE! Everyone is wowed by these shiny gems. Nias, Philo and Zepher: (marveling) Oohhhhh! NISA frowns when she goes to examine on. She picks up a few stones and examines them. Suddenly, CLOSE-UP of her eyes, followed by a FLASH. Nisa: (surprised) Haaa! 'SEQ. 22' 'INSERT: NISA'S VISION' The stones in her hand turn to water. It flows between her fingers, forming a small whirlpool on the ground. The whirlpool suddenly swells at lightning speed, filling up the whole frame (it ends up resembling the Well of Souls). Meanwhile, NISA and the others are sucked into the eddy and pulled towards the glowing lava center. Diomedes, Titan, Ulysses, Dates, Philo, Nisa: (scared and yelling) Ahhhhh!! Hades: (laughing) Hahaha! HIGH ANGLE SHOT... FAST TRUCK OUT: it turns out that the whirlpool is in HADES' mouth and the ground around it his face. 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. ENDS OF THE EARTH/DESOLATE COAST – DAY' NISA is jogged out of her vision by DATES' excited voice. Nisa: (surprised) Hah! Dates: So Ulysses want's us to get the rest. (chuckle) Wait while I go fetch a pouch, (double take) Hmmm! a bag… What am I talking about?!: make that a CRATE! Nisa: (warning) Don't go, Dates! I've got a B-A-D feeling about these STONES. PHILO agrees. Philo: I agree. I can't believe Hades would appreciate ANYONE helping himself to his jewels. DATES shrugs. Dates: (greedy) Disobey Ulysses if you want, just don't expect a share of the stones when I get back. Dates walks of camera. Sinis by his side. Dates: (O.S., cont'd, to Sinis/excited) COME ON PARTNER! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' ULYSSES, DIOMEDES, and TITAN are thrashing about in the rushing water, doing their best to dodge the visible rocks. A little further on, the river flows into a giant cave. In the middle of the cave, the Styx becomes a huge vortex that seems to lead to the burning red bowels of the Earth. Our heroes cry out, stifling their terror. CUT TO: Act III 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' ULYSSES, DIOMEDES, and TITAN are heading straight for the cave and the Well of Souls. Ulysses, Titan AND Diomedes: (straining and panting) Ahh hahh ha hh ha! Diomedess: AAAAHHHH!!!! They manage to grab hold of a salient rock. Titan: (roar of power) Ggrrrrr! Ulysses and Diomedes: (straining and panting) Hahh hahh ha hh ha! He hands TITAN the rope (the one they had used to abseil down the rock, a little earlier on). Ulysses: (to Titan/Urgent) TITAN TAKE THIS END AND STRIKE FOR SHORE! TITAN nods in agreement. TITAN dives underwater and swims toward the shore, his powerful arms chopping through the water. He drifts downstream for a couple of dozen yards and disappears from view, swept along by the current. Diomedes: (panicking) Ah, If he doesn't make it, WE´RE GONERS! (pants) All of a sudden, TITAN appears on the river bank. He tosses the rope over to ULYSSES, who just manages to catch it. Titan: (straining) Gghh hhah hah. Ulysses and DIOMEDES are clinging on to their rock for dear life. The current is so strong that they are in danger of being swept away at any moment. Ulysses and Diomedes: (straining) Uuhh hhu hhuh hhu! Strapping the rope around his back, TITAN stands firm, ready to pull them out of the water. Titan: (tugging) RAH! ULYSSES and DIOMEDES grab onto the rope and let go of the rock, leaping into the rushing water. Ulysses and Diomedes: (straining) Uuhh! Ahh! But the current tugs them so hard that TITAN is yanked forward. Titan: (being pulled forward) Mmm Gah!! He is dragged along on his butt for several yards, heading straight for the water, while ULYSSES and DIOMEDES are swept along by the current towards the looming, whirling Well of Souls. Ulysses and Diomedes: (straining in water) Ahh ugh! Luckily, at the last minute, TITAN just manages to wedge his feet against a rock on the river bank and stops sliding forward. The rope suddenly pulls taut, but they are all holding on tight. Ulysses and Diomedes: (CONT'D, falling) Uhhh!! Ulysses and Diomedes holding onto the rope fall over the side of the steep waterfall, Diomedes holding onto the back of Ulysses. Tere fall is stopped by the ropes length. They both hold on tight. WIPE. 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. ENDS OF THE EARTH/SHIP – DAY' NISA is walking round and round in circles, trying to convince PHILO. Nisa: We should never have let him go! The OWL hoots and nods to show it agrees with NISA. Owl: (hooting in agreement) Hoo ooh. Philo: (digging in his heels) Hummph! If he gets into trouble, he better hope those jewels can save him because I am not budging from this ship! Nisa sits down beside the mask, head in hand. Her OWL flies over and alights next to her. Nisa: (frustrated)Hhhh Mmmmmmm. (determined) Come on Owl, I don't know what's about to happen but if we aren't there to help, Dates´s gonna be toast! The OWL nods in agreement and lets out two hoots. Owl: (in agreement) Ho hu! NISA turns to see whether PHILO and ZEPHYR are watching. Seeing that their backs are turned, she slips away furtively. Nisa jumps overboard landing with a splash in the shallow water. Nisa: (strained breath) Hu! She wades through the water heading towards the Underworld. WIPE. 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' TITAN tugs with all his might on the rope. Titan: (Groan from physical exertion) Hhhuu ggghhghr! After a while, he has managed to hoist ULYSSES and DIOMEDES back on to the shore. Ulysses and Diomede eshausted climb out of the water. Ulysses and Diomedes: (exhausted/straining) Huu huh gghh! ULYSSES and DIOMEDES collapse on the river bank, utterly exhausted. ULYSSES has almost got his breath back. All of a sudden, ghosts start coming out of the darkness, heading toward them. An old man wearing a strange mask is leading them. The companions look dumbfounded at each other, unsure how to react. Diomedes & Ulysses: Uhh? Titan: Umm??! The old man/ghost comes up to ULYSSES. Tiresias: (all-knowing) I am Tiresias the Seer. I've been expecting you. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' DATES and SINIS have reached the foot of the stone terraces. SINIS suddenly stops and rests one hand on a stalagmite, as if feeling faint. Sinis: (in pain) Uhh...ahh. Dates comes over, concerned but untrusting. Dates: Anything wrong? Sinid: Ah! Just tired, you keep going. The jewels are j-u-s-t ahead. I'll catch up. Dates: (hesitating) You´re sure? SINIS nods and gestures for DATES to keep going. DATES takes a few steps. He glances back one last time to check SINIS is all right, then rushes off to the gem cavern. SINIS waits until DATES is out of sight, then straightens up, wearing a sardonic smile. Sinis: And now to collect MY reward. (chuckling) Hahah! He starts running briskly back the way he came. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him. He sees NISA standing in the way, accompanied by the OWL. Nisa: (challenging) Ankles healed nicely, HUH? Sinis? Owl: (seconding her) Ho hoo? SINIS barges right past without even stopping. Sinis: (fast talking weasel) Yeah, regular miracle isn't it! Oh, if you've come for the sparklers...here - TAKE MINE, hahaha! SINIS bursts out laughing and tosses a handful of fake gems at NISA'S feet. He goes running off toward the exit. NISA hesitates for a moment, staring incredulously at SINIS, then at the stones lying on the ground. All of a sudden, she realizes that Sinis has tricked them. Nisa: (alarmed) It was a trick! She dashes toward the gem cave, followed by the OWL. Nisa (Cont'd): I've got to warn Dates. 'SEQ. 29' 'INT. ELSEWHERE IN THE KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' DATES has reached the gem cave. At first, he is completely stunned by what lies before his eyes. Next, he starts touching various stones, as if it were too good to be true. Suddenly, he breaks into a wild, clownish dance. Dates: (rejoicing) I'm going to be the richest man in Greece! YAHOO! Haheee! He starts to pull at a huge diamond. Just then, NISA comes running up, preceded by the OWL. Nisa: (shouting a warning) DON'T TOUCH THOSE JEWELS! IT'S A TRAP! DATES looks over at her. Dates: (annoyed) Spare me the Doomsday act. Nisa, this is not a trap, it's a ... But it's too late: the diamond has already fallen into DATES' hand. Dates: (Cont'd, unbelieving) DIAMOND! A terrifying rumble echoes through the cavern, causing the ground to quake. A giant hand (that of HADES) magically appears and grabs hold of DATES and NISA as they scream like crazy. Nisa & Dates: (screaming in terror) AAAAHHHH!!! Owl: (terror) Hhoohhooho! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES – DAY' ULYSSES and his companions are listening attentively to TIRESIAS. Tiresias: (calm) Strangely enough I get few visitors these days. (clears his throat) Hhg! Is that your home you seek? Then I believe I can help. Ulysses: (hopeful) Hum. Tiresias: (announcing) To reach Ithaca, all you have to do is… Suddenly, his voice is drowned out by a terrible rumbling sound that shakes through the Underworld. Ulysses: Wahh!! The god HADES in person appears before ULYSSES, clutching the DATES and NISA, writhing in his hand. (N.B. Hades is much bigger than our heroes. His hand alone is as large as Titan. He is also capable of dematerializing all or part of his body, like a ghost. His upper body may be solid and material and the lower half ghostly, like the genie in Disney's Aladdin.) HADES comes up to ULYSSES (the dematerialized lower part of his body "sinks" into the ground). Nisa & Dates: (screaming with terror) AAAAHHAAAHHH!! Hades by his powers makes Tiresias and all his ghosts disappear. ULYSSES looks at Hades, bracing himself ready for a fight. Clearly enraged, HADES points accusingly at him. Hades: (furious) Ulysses, You have betrayed my trust. Our understanding is at an end. Ulysses: (reconciling) But all we sought from your kingdom was a means of finding our way home! Dates also talking quickly. Dates: But Ulysses himself told Sinis we should collect as many gems as we could. (uncomfortable laugh) Haha ha! I was only following orders. Nisa explains. Nisa: (to Dates/angry) That's what I was trying to tell you, you NINNY. SINIS LIED! ON ULYSSES suddenly realizing. Ulysses: I beg your forgiveness, MIGHTY Hades! My friends and I, were the victim of a vicious trick… A scornful laugh rings out: Poseidon: (o.S., accusing) AH! Of course you were Ulysses, Its never YOUR fault, IS IT! POSEIDON has just appeared beside his brother HADES. (turning toward Hades) Poseidon: (Cont'd, to Hades) Don't say I didn't warn you about this one! ON ULYSSES, with a cold smile on his lips. Ulysses: Poseidon, I should have guessed YOU were behind Sinis and this pathetic attempt to deceive YOUR OWN BROTHER! Poseidon: (pretending to be offended) What?! Its bad enough that you accuse ME of treachery. But to imply that my brother is STUPID enough to be fooled by.. HADES interrupts. Hades: (outraged) Unforgivable! Mortals, your punishment will me severe! The God of the Underworld makes a gesture and a terrifying rumble starts rising out of the Well of Souls. The vortex starts to turn red, spewing out fiery lava. HADES hurls DATES and NISA into the whirlpool. Dates & Nisa: AAAAAAHH!!! Diomedes and Titan are also thrown into the Well of Souls. Diomedes: (screaming) AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Nisa, Titan, Dates AND Diomedes: (in water) Ahhh! 'SEQ. 31' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES/WELL OF SOULS – DAY' Ulysses: (pleading) Hades, you must listen! The large hand of Hades comes down almost squashing Ulysses, Ulysses rolls away. Ulysses: (Cont'd) I agree that all must be punished as they deserve. Another time the had comes smashing down and Ulysses rolls out of the way. Poseidon: (enjoying himself) In that case I'll see that the others still on the ship get their just desserts a-s w-e-l-l! With these words, ULYSSES' face lights up. Ulysses: Excellent! Because I believe THAT should apply to all those responsible. Looking determined, he stands stock-still, looking at HADES. Hades stops and lifts up Ulysses, interested in this change. Poseidon: (questioning) Hum??? Hades: (in agreement) As do I...Please continue. Ulysses (cont., respectful) In truth sire, the mortal Sinis shares equal blame for tempting my crew. ON POSEIDON frowning, baffled. Poseidon: Huh? Wipe to: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. LAND AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH – DAY' On the shore, PHILO and ZEPHYR are searching for NISA, in vain. Zephyr: (calling) Niiisa! Niiisaa! Niiisa! Philo: (calling) Niiisa! Nisssaa! PHILO gets a worried expression on his face as he looks at the fog around them. Philo: (cont'd, shouting/concerned) Say something, you inconsiderate girl, WHERE ARE YOU?? Sinis appears in the fog. Sinis: (evil) Same place your about to go poet, otherwise known as 'The Land of the Dead'. PHILO turns round to see SINIS with one arm raised, holding the glowing red trident. PHILO is caught off guard and, before he can react, SINIS slams the club down on his head. 'SEQ. 33' 'EXT. ENDS OF THE EARTH/SHIP – DAY' PHILO is lying unconscious, with a big bump on his head. Zephyr is tied up next to him. SINIS is marching up and down with his glowing red trident. Sinis: Consider yourself lucky, kid. I don't need a Captain to sail outta here, but I do need a ship´s boy! Zephyr: (scared) Huh?! ZEPHYR gapes in astonishment as he spots something huge looming out of the fog behind SINIS. SINIS turns around. He is stunned as he sees HADES' gigantic hand appear. The hand grabs him. Sinis: (screams) AAAAHHHH!!!! 'SEQ. 34' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES/WELL OF SOULS – DAY' TITAN has managed to grab hold of a rock sticking up above the surface of the water. DIOMEDES DATES and NISA are clinging to him, forming a kind of chain in the violent and deadly whirlpool. TITAN does his utmost to resist the current. But TITAN can not bear all this weight and he lets go of the rock! Titan, Diomedes, Dates & Nisa: (straining against the current) UUURRGHHHH!!!UUURRGHHHH!!!UURRGHHHH!!! Up in HADES' hand, the panic-stricken SINIS appears. Sinis: (scared) What am I doin´ here? What´s going on?! ULYSSES, who is in the god's other hand, shouts accusingly at SINIS. Ulysses: (shouting accusingly) Your partner SOLD YOU OUT. He told Hades what you did! POSEIDON suddenly catches on to ULYSSES' ploy. SINIS starts screaming at HADES, while looking at POSEIDON. Sinis: (scared/screeching) Oh Mighty Hades, whatever he said it's not true. Poseidon made me do it. It was all his IDEA! ON ULYSSES, grinning as he observes the look on HADES' face. HADES scowls suspiciously at his brother. Poseidon: (with mock outrage) WHAT?!... Hades (thoughtful) Hhmm?! Poseidon: ...I have never seen this squirming liar before in my life! SINIS is so stunned he is at a loss for words. ULYSSES looks at him mockingly. Ulysses: (probing) Your not gonna take that from your EX partner, ARE YOU? Sinis: (streetwise) All right, fish god.. Suddenly, SINIS' face lights up as if he had just remembered something. He pulls out from behind his back the red trident that POSEIDON had given him. Sinis: (Cont'd) ...explain this! HADES looks at the trident in astonishment, then turns toward POSEIDON, flushed with anger. Hades: (enraged) Oohh! You gave him your trident, brother, then it was YOU who was playing me for a fool! POSEIDON has already started to disappear, realizing he has been defeated. Poseidon: (to Hades/squirming) No, honestly Hades. It's not what it looks like. (muttering to Ulysses, just before he disappears) Ulysses YOU w-i-ll suffer for this! ON THE COMPANIONS in the water, heading straight for the whirlpool. Titan, Diomedes, Dates & Nisa: (screaming) AaaghhhAGGAHHHHHGHhhGHA! ON HADES on the shore as he makes a gesture: the four CREW MEMBERS are lifted as if by magic out of the whirlpool and in a puff of smoke appear on the river bank. Titan, Diomedes, Dates & Nisa: (Cont'd with scared screams) AAHgghh! UH? 'SEQ. 35' 'INT. KINGDOM OF HADES/WELL OF SOULS – DAY' Our heroes are on the bank of the Styx, soaking wet. Hades: Innocent or guilty, Ulysses, you and your crew are banned from my kingdom, forever! He turns to SINIS. Hades: (CONT'D) (calmly) On the other hand Sinis, I have the perfect job for you. My three headed guard dogs' kennel hasn't be cleaned in over a thousand years or so. Which means you had better start shoveling NOW! The glowing red trident disappears from Sinis's hands and a shovel and spade appear instead. Sinis tries to run away but disappears in a puff of smoke. Sinis: AH OHH HU!!! Hades also disappears in a large swirl of smoke. FADE TO BLACK. Epilogue 'SEQ. 36' 'EXT. SEA – DAY' All the crew members are back on the ship. Up on deck, DATES apologizes to his companions. Dates: (crying) Ha, I don't deserve your friendship! Because of my greed, I almost got us all killed! Ulysses consoles him, smiling. Ulysses: (consoling) You didn't know it was a trick, Dates. And besides we did get out alive. (to himself) I think! DATES looks at his companions. Dates: (relieved) Thank you, all of you! I'm going to change, I p-r-o-m-i-s-e-. ON PHILO, smiling teasingly. Philo: (teasing) That's Great Dates, look! Sinis left a huge diamond behind! DATES turns to look. Dates: (knee-jerk reaction) Where, let me at it?!! He realizes PHILO is teasing him. He covers his face with his hands. Dates: (Cont'd) (contrite) Oh no! I did it again! The whole crew bursts out laughing. Ulysses, Titan, Nisa, Zephyr & Diomedes: Haah, PPaahh, Hhahh, hahha, hhhah! Ulysses: Old habits die hard, right skipper?! Poseidon appears out of sight from the Navis. His head and shoulders above water. Poseidon: (wanting revenge) You've escaped your fate this time, Ulysses, but next time, it will be something FAR WORSE. Iris out. Category:Episode transcripts